Electronic data storage is one of the most important aspects of the modern economy. Almost every aspect of modern life has some element that requires the storage and retrieval of electronic data. As technology advances, storage needs are increasing exponentially. Specifically, storage requirements are becoming significantly greater due to developments such as digital music, digital photography, digital information stored on personal digital assistants (PDAs), internet protocol television (IPTV), personal digital communications, blogs, podcasts, peer-to-peer networking, interactive gaming and the like. These technologies rely heavily on the usage of communications networks such as wired or wireless broadband internet connections and high level, hardware disk based encryption. However, designers and manufacturers of hard storage are rapidly approaching the limit of current hard disk drive media storage densities, creating a need for alternative storage and retrieval technology that does not require a reduction in hard drive size. Additionally, purchasing and maintaining high-end, high bandwidth storage is often cost prohibitive for individual users who desire increased data mobility and availability.
Existing solutions to the problem of high storage demand include internet based storage, such as that provided by Yahoo, MSN, file swapping services, streaming delivery services and the like. Specifically, these storage services provide users with an amount of storage space where users may store and access files. Often, these files are accessed remotely, from a location other than that where the data was originally stored. However, internet based storage is relatively slow and often user initiated, requiring a user to set up an account and reserve space that is typically accessed only by logging into the account. Additionally, this method of storage becomes particularly problematic with the increase of travel and mobility, where users may forget to store necessary data before departing one location, and may not realize the error until arriving at a second location.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for storage and retrieval of pervasive and mobile content.